Broken Dreams
by rurounidragonsayer
Summary: Attention everyone anxiously awaiting a new chapter! Chapter 6 is out- anyone looking for a good heartbreaker? Well, you found one! please r
1. The Beginning of The End

Inuyasha looked up from his view of the food roasting on a spit over the fire, and shifted his attention to Kagome. "Hey Kagome! I think it's done. It looks done enough for me, anyway."

"Yes of course _Master _Inuyasha. You lazy dope! Check it for yourself!" As Inuyasha leaned over to check the meat, Shippo came bouncing up and stood alongside Inuyasha.

"It's done! It's finally done! I'm so hungry I could eat it all!" Shippo bounced over to where Miroku and Sango sat at the foot of the nearest tree. "Come on you two the food is done!" he yelled gleefully.

Once Kagome had cut the meat into even portions for all of them, they all sat around the fire and ate. Looking up from his meal, Miroku said, "Kagome, I must admit your cooking has improved greatly from when I first met you." There were answering agreements from around the fire as several full mouths tried to compliment Kagome.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stiffened. "Demon. A big one." Inuyasha got to his feet and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga as Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippo got to their feet. While Sango reached for her boomerang bone, Shippo slid over to Kilala and Kagome picked up her bow and quiver of arrows.

The demon appeared out of nowhere, it seemed. It was swift as it hurtled toward the now prepared group of warriors. It struck faster than any demon had ever attempted before, but it was too slow. "Feh. Just what do you think you are, exactly? No matter, you'll be just as dead as any other demon!" Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga with lightning accuracy, cutting the demons' left arm and part of its' torso off. The demon turned, desperately swinging with what strength and life it had left. It also swung with deadly accuracy, right at the person it was aiming for. "NO KAGOME WATCH OUT!"

Inuyasha rushed to catch Kagome as she fell. Dropping the Tetsusaiga as he held out his arms and caught her before she hit the ground.

Miroku looked from Kagome to the demon, who was taking its' last breath. "Die." He opened the wind tunnel in his hand, and punished the demon into nothingness. "Kagome? Is she all right?"

Inuyasha sat on the ground holding Kagome in his arms. Her blood was pouring from a wound that stretched from her collarbone to her naval. Inuyasha tried desperately to stop the flow of her lifeblood with his hands, but it was useless. She was going pale from blood loss. "Inuyasha, listen up. Tell my family...that I love them. Tell my brother to listen to mom. She knows what it best for him. Tell everyone that-that I had a wonderful time with all of them. Everyone. And you, Inuyasha..." Her voice grew faint, and broke off as she reached a blood-covered hand and gently touched his cheek. "I...love you...Inuyasha. Please...don't be sad. Live....for me." Her hand slowly dropped as her eyes lost their focus. "I...love...you..."

"Kagome. Kagome? Wake up Kagome. Come on Kagome stay here! KAGOME!" Inuyasha shook her lifeless body as he tried to wake her up.

"Inuyasha stop it. She's gone." Sango gently kneeled next to Inuyasha, who had stopped shaking her. Tears rolled down his face as he stroked her hair, his hands still wet with blood. "Here Inuyasha...we'll wrap her in this." Sango slowly and gently lifted Kagome's body out of Inuyashas' arms and placed her on the white funeral cloth that Miroku had laid out.

Miroku slowly closed Kagome's eyes and folded the sheet over her. "She was a selfless friend," Miroku said, "and we will mourn for her."


	2. Lost Hopes

Broken, Inuyasha sagged. Kagome was gone. Her blood was still drying on his kimono; he collapsed in a heap on the cold forest floor. Sobs shook his body as his emotions ran rampant. How can she be gone, he thought? It was impossible to comprehend. She was just around the next tree, waiting for him to carry her to another adventure. Just on the other side of the fire, waiting for him to rescue her again.

"Inuyasha? It's all right." Sango leaned down and patted Inuyasha awkwardly on the shoulder. "Come on. We better get going and.... And bring her body back to her time. Come on Inuyasha, come on, get up!"

"Sango, leave him alone. He needs time to mourn. Inuyasha? We will bring her body back. We will return later. Will you be all right?"

Inuyasha made no attempt to reply. "Inuyasha?" His eyes looked vacant as he stared up at them. He nodded slowly as more tears rolled down his pale face. Miroku and Sango slowly and reverently picked up the white blood stained cloth that wrapped Kagome's body. Shippo walked alongside, crying freely as they progressed towards the well.

After several hours, Inuyasha got up. Walking along the path that led to the well, he was stopped suddenly by movement in the trees to his left. Kagome stepped out and reached for him. "Kagome! You're alive! Kagome I was so scared...but that doesn't matter now, Kagome. You're here, and that's all that matters.

Kagome moved slowly up and tucked her head under Inuyashas' chin when he embraced her. "I'm so happy you're alive, Kagome. Everything's gonna be all right now. Kagome, I-I- love you so much. I can't ever express it right. I'm so sorry Kagome." Inuyasha hugged her fiercely, then relaxed his grip and held her in his arms.

"No, Inuyasha I am sorry. NO Inuyasha run-run away!" Tearing herself out of his hold, she held her chest as it started to bleed. Blood flowed down her clothes as she cried out in pain. She turned and fled back into the forest. Inuyasha lost sight of her immediately. "Kagome come back! NO KAGOME COME BACK! KAGOME!"

Inuyasha awoke in a cold sweat. It was near nightfall, and he was alone. Just a dream, he thought. It was just a dream.


	3. Despair

Inuyasha turned the last bend in the path that led to the well. As he slowly approached he wondered how long it would take to find Kagome. At the thought of her name, pain seared his heart. His eyes brimmed with tears. NO-he had to stop thinking like that, she wasn't dead-she was just not here. A single tear fell down his cheek. He refused to think about anything other than finding her.

After finishing the cremation ceremony with Kagome's family, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo returned to the feudal era, taking the jewel shards with them. They were all devastated about Kagome. Shippo was hurt the most of the three. Miroku and Sango supported one another, but where had his support gone? Into a cold little jar that now sat in Kagome's old home.

Miroku climbed up the well first, then assisted Sango and lifted Shippo out. Once they were all out, Miroku sat down, his back against the well. Sango slid to sit next to him. For once, Miroku did the right thing and only wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Sango laid her head against his shoulder and motioned to Shippo to sit on her lap.

"Shippo, you know we will all miss her very much. It's ok to cry when someone you love dies. Always remember her Shippo, because remembering will make it better. Not right now, but later. Some day you will remember how Kagome used to make you laugh, and all the fun things we did together. We will be able to look back and smile. But for now, it's ok to cry." Shippo slowly nodded as the tears he had been holding in slid down his face.

"I am going to miss her so much," Shippo said, sobbing, "and all the things we did."

Miroku patted the kitsune on the head. "So will we, Shippo"

Inuyasha walked across the meadow to the three sitting at the edge of the well. He walked slowly, as if in a dream. When Miroku spoke to him, his head snapped up to stare at the monk.

"Inuyasha, Kagome was cremated earlier today. We were sorry you could not attend. So was her family. They wish for you to go and spread her ashes wherever you wish. They say you were her closest friend. They also say they do not blame you for what happened. They know they will see Kagome again, someday."

"What are you talking about, monk? Didn't Kagome just go home to take her stupid exams, or whatever it is that has her away from hunting shards so much? Did she say when she would be back?"

The three stared at him, there mouths agape. Inuyasha looked at them with eyes that were red from weeping. "Why are you staring at me like that? When is Kagome coming back? Did she say? Or do I have to go and drag her back here? Honestly, for all the trouble, she's hardly worth it at all."

Shock wiped all three faces clean as he was talking. Shippo was the quickest to react. He jumped up and started beating Inuyasha with all his might. "HOW can you say that, Inuyasha? How can you say she wasn't worth it? Well, for all you care, she's gone now, so she won't cause you any more _trouble_!" With a final jump, Shippo reached up and bit Inuyasha on the cheek.

Inuyasha yelled at the little kitsune. "HEY! Get off of me!" He pried Shippo's jaws open and held him out of biting and kicking distance. "What's the big deal? She is almost trouble than she's worth!"

Shippo collapsed suddenly, sobs racking his body. "Hey, hey calm down all right? I didn't mean it! Shippo? I was only joking. Why are you crying like that? Shippo? Are you all right?"

As soon as Shippo calmed down, Miroku stood and picked Shippo out of Inuyasha's claws. "The question, Inuyasha, is why have you been crying? Don't you remember?"

I don't know what you're talking about! What, was I supposed to remember where Kagome is right now? As if!"

Miroku set Shippo down and went to clasp Inuyasha's shoulder. He looked into Inuyasha's fierce golden eyes and said, "Inuyasha, Kagome _died _this morning. You have to accept it and move on. It's the only thing you can do. Don't you remember? A demon finally killed got her. There was nothing, _nothing_ anyone could do about it. There is _nothing_ we can do about is now, except to remember her as she was, beautiful and loving. She's gone Inuyasha. She's gone."

As Miroku said the last sentence, Inuyasha looked down at the ground. More teardrops fell as Inuyasha took a deep breath in. "But I could have saved her. I was so ignorant! _I_ could have saved her, and I did nothing. _Nothing!_ I stood there and watched her die! NO! She'd not dead! She's still alive! I have to find her- I have to tell her-"

Inuyasha! That's enough. You couldn't have saved her, and neither could I. It all happened so fast. By the time you caught her she was already gone. You gave her the peace she needed to die, Inuyasha. She got her message out, and that was all she had ever wanted to do."

Miroku embraced Inuyasha as the half-demon howled in pain and misery. Sobs shook his frame as he thought of the look on Kagome's pale, bloodstained face. Words cam back to haunt him as his memory came rushing back. _"I...love you...Inuyasha. Please...don't be sad. "I...love...you..."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Birds, interrupted from their evening meal, took to flight in every part of the forest at the half blood's demon scream.

Ooh! Heart wrenching! I can't wait to write the next chapter-it's going to be a heartbreaker!


	4. A Nightmare

"_No_-Miroku-she's not dead! She can't be! I could have saved her! I could have saved her!" Inuyasha shook off Miroku's hands, stole the jewel shards from Sango, and jumped into the well. "Kagome! I'm coming to get you!"

In the present era, Inuyasha climbed out of the well calling Kagome's name. "Kagome! KAGOME! Where are you?" Kagome's mother stepped out of the house and waved to Inuyasha. Tears were streaming freely down her face.

"Inuyasha, thanks for coming. We...we thought that Kagome would like it if you spread her ashes…where are would you like to do it? Inuyasha? Are you listening?"

Inuyasha moved up to Kagome's mother and looked into her eyes. "Where is Kagome? I have to find her, I have to tell her…where is she? WHERE?" Kagome's mother shook her head sadly. She stepped forward and embraced Inuyasha. At first, Inuyasha tensed up, then relaxed as he gave into despair.

"She's dead, Inuyasha. You can't follow her now. She knows that you loved her. Don't worry about it. All you have to think about now is how happy she was whenever she was with you. You will see her again, someday, but for now, you have to live your life." Inuyasha, empty of all emotion, stared at the doorway in front of him. Kagome's mother slowly released her hold on him. "Now, why don't you come inside and sit a while? You do look so tired, and then maybe you can decide where to spread her ashes." Her eyes looked suddenly distant. "She did really love you Inuyasha. You could always tell when she was thinking about you…" Her voice trailed off and more tears fell down her face. "Now then, come inside and sleep for a little while."

Later, Inuyasha sat up on the couch and shook his head to clear it. It was near dark, he should be getting back to the feudal era soon. As he stood up, Kagome walked into the room. "Ka…Kagome? Kagome! You're not dead!" Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at her for a moment, then snapped out of it. "I was so scared that you were gone Kagome, I love you so much…" his voice trailed off as he walked up and embraced her. "You feel so cold, Kagome. Are you all right?"

"Inuyasha, you have to get over it. You have to go on! Stop saying that you love me, because I NEVER loved you! You stupid half-breed!"

Inuyasha stood back, shocked. "You…you don't…. but…I thought…" Numbed, Inuyasha took another step back and sat down on the couch, defeated. "She…she never loved me. She…never did?" He squeezed tears out of his eyes and put his hands up to his face. He hated himself, in that moment, hated himself for not saving her, for being so mean and gruff to her, for thinking about Kikyo when she had loved him. When he looked up at Kagome again, she walked over and sat next to him.

"Inuyasha, don't be so dense. Of course I love you. I just want you to get over this. Now, you have to go and live your life." She hugged him and stood up, pulling his clawed hands up with her. Slowly, he reached up and touched her face. Looking at his own clawed fingers, he yelped softly. "What?" His claws were covered with blood. Her blood. It was all over her clothes, his kimono, and her face. She screamed out in pain and started to topple. Once again, he grabbed her before she hit the ground. "Kagome, no please don't die again Kagome NOOOOOOO!"

He woke up screaming on the couch, Kagome's mother shaking him. "Inuyasha! Wake up you're having a bad dream is all. Wake up, there's a dear. Are you all right?" Inuyasha sat up straight and shook his head.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream…but it was so real…" he looked down at his hands, which were stained with old blood, not any new. He looked slowly up at Kagome's mother. "But it was so real…she was right there, and I couldn't save her! I could have saved her!" Inuyasha broke down and cried. All he could think about was that demon that had ripped Kagome's life away, and the blood, and her pale face, smeared with blood. His claws had been helpless to save her as she bled to death. His hands slowly balled into fists and marks appeared where his claws were digging into his flesh. He cried himself hoarse as Kagome's mother sat down beside him and rubbed his back.

"There there, Inuyasha. It really is ok to cry. There was nothing you could've done to save her, and nothing will bring her back. It's all right."


	5. Closure

Wow ok I am so sorry! School has just been so hectic lately-but here it is! Enjoy!

After a while, Inuyasha got up and returned to the feudal era. Before he left, though, Kagome's mother gave him the urn full of Kagome's ashes. "I think that you will take her to a place where she was happy. Thank her other friends for coming." She embraced Inuyasha slowly. The tears so close to the surface for her flowed over. "Remember, Inuyasha, it's ok to cry. Don't forget Kagome. You're welcome here anytime. Goodbye, Inuyasha." She stood back as Inuyasha climbed over the side of the well and disappeared.

Miroku was waiting for Inuyasha when he appeared. He stood up and looked at Inuyasha. "Are you all right, my friend? Sango was worried you wouldn't come back. Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha slowly looked up into Miroku's face. "I…I think so. I…it just hurts so much." He squeezed his eyes shut. "She's never coming back." He stared resolutely into the forest. "Let's…I need to clean these clothes…" His voice trailed off as he looked at his claws. They were still stained with Kagome's blood. "Let's go to the village and get clean."

Miroku nodded. Sango and Shippo are there waiting for us. Inuyasha…are those Kagome's ashes?" Inuyasha tightened his grip on the urn. He nodded slowly.

"I…I want to put them somewhere…where she was happy."

Miroku swallowed and smiled slowly. "Come, Inuyasha, let's go."

Some time later, Inuyasha stood on a knoll that looked down on Kikyo's home village. Tears slowly fell down his cheeks. He was so heartbroken; he could hardly stand this hole in his heart. He took the cover off of the urn, and spread her ashes out to the wind. They scattered down the hill. This was the place where Kagome had been the happiest while she was with them. "I love you Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted to the wind. "I will always love you!"

That's an infinitive…should I go on, or should I stop there? Leave it where it is? It's up to you!


	6. Tales of Remembrance

Inuyasha stared blankly at the wall of the hut where he and the gang were taking shelter from a storm. He stilled missed Kagome, missed her terribly. He could never let go of the fact that it was him who had just let her die. Shippo crawled into his lap and curled up like a little puppy. Inuyasha was too heartbroken to scold him or push him off, just absently stroked the fur that was fluffing up from his tail. Sango sat in Miroku's arms, still a little shell-shocked.

Everyone in the room was a little sharper around the edges; since Kagome wasn't bringing them food from her era anymore, they had to improvise and cook things for themselves.

The fire crackled as a little rain showered from the smoke-hole in the roof. Sango got up and began to make some gruel, or what passed for gruel. "This stormy night reminds me of the time that we got stuck in that mole demon's cave during a storm much like this one. Remember how Kagome spilled her pack? That was so…funny…" Sango started sniffling as she held back tears, and turned once again to Miroku for comfort.

Of all of them, Sango and Miroku had grown the closest together through this ordeal. He was always there to comfort her, and she was always there to bring warmth back into his life, since everything was kind of colorless after Kagome's death. Miroku shifted then, and laid another log on the fire. "It's cold out; feels like this is a bigger storm than usual." Of the storms that were heralding the coming winter, this one was the worst so far.

Shippo made sounds that almost passed for an answer and let out a little sigh. "I wish Kagome were here." Shippo's thoughts ever since her death had been of only of Kagome. He didn't think of food, or water, or comfort, only Kagome. Shippo's eyes brimmed, and threatened to spill over.

"You...you guys know…that was really funny…when she spilled her pack in that cave, I mean…she had no idea that a rat was in the room until he started rooting through the food…" Inuyasha, who was never one for a lot of words before Kagome's death, astounded the rest of them.

"Yeah…and remember that time when she lost her bike in the river. It sunk straight to the bottom! Inuyasha, I think you were so brave when you got that for her. The river was so high, and it was flowing so fast…you got soaked when you went in…and we spent days drying your kimono out!" As Sango made this remark, the whole group smiled.

Shippo piped up suddenly "Yeah, and remember that time that she fell down the hill, and Inuyasha you were so scared that she was hurt you almost broke your own neck trying to rescue her? That was funny-you were a mud ball!" Miroku broke into laughter.

"Yes, Inuyasha your hair was brown with earth for weeks afterwards."

Despite himself, Inuyasha let out a chuckle. "That damn dirt wouldn't come out! It must've been clay or something…" Inuyasha trailed off as he stared at the person who had just passed through the door, and was now taking off her rain hat.

It was Kikyo. She surveyed every one sitting in the room; they were all alert her presence now. Inuyasha had his hand on the hilt of his blade, Miroku was edging toward his staff. Seeing this, Kikyo raised her hands, palms out.

"Peace. I am, for once, not here to pick a fight."

"Why are you even here at all, then?"

Kikyo shot a glare at Inuyasha, who now had a puzzled look on his face. "Dry your tears, Inuyasha. It is time to move on. Naraku is on the move again, and it is time for us to kill him, once and for all."

----------

YAY! Ok, here's the continuance. Can't exactly say when the next chapter will be out. I promise before summer though.


End file.
